


Prisoner of Love

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	Prisoner of Love

“无辜的平民？在意平民牺牲数量的话，胜利不会降临到我们身上。”朱利叶斯这么说时，紫水晶坠子在他颊边摇摇荡荡，一明一暗地闪闪烁烁，衬得那只紫眼睛愈发浓艳，有股诡异的妖气。他笑得恶毒又傲慢，偏偏他还生的美，看了便使人格外毛骨悚然，像是异域传说里披着画皮的怪物，吞食了原主，将那副皮囊披挂起来害人。  
但是对着这样的怪物还能产生性欲的自己又算什么？朱雀把自己从朱利叶斯身体里抽出来，随即更深地插进去，怪物用满含春意的迷醉叫声织成一张密密的网绊住了他。他今天基本没做什么前戏，但是他们的身体厮混的太多，朱利叶斯虽然刚开始摆出不情愿的样子，抽插了一会儿，也就软化下来了。  
朱雀在和他上床时会有微妙的成就感。淡粉的乳头握在他手里，在酥软里有微微的硬，搔着他的手心，像是从风中捉住了一把樱花揉捏。起码在这里他知道如何让朱利叶斯变成自己想看到的样子，在擦过某一点时朱利叶斯的叫声便会拔得极高，那样娇媚又淫荡的声调听起来一点也不像鲁路修。纤白的腰肢在他身下像是会随时折断，淤青印上去许多天都消不掉，像是标记，也像是报复，一点虚假的安慰。  
他当然知道自己是在自欺欺人。猩红的丝绒床帘垂下来，肉体摩擦的热度蒸腾出体液的味道，和沉郁的熏香混在一起，是一个混沌而安全的小世界，给他以这方天地完全属于他的假象。各怀鬼胎的贵族们和胶着的战事在这里变成很遥远的东西，没法继续侵蚀他。  
朱利叶斯平日里轻易不饶人，朱雀颇吃过几次他的排头，然而他在性上却很容易满足。最初的几次也许不大愉快，但后来他总是能得到快乐，即使没什么花样。这次当然也不例外，眼见他削瘦的肩头泛起了情欲的桃色，朱雀伸手一摸，尽管没什么抚慰，他已经到了那个临界点。数次更深的插入，稍加抚弄，他的高潮来得很快。朱雀就着他高潮时抽搐的甬道，又插了几下，也射了。  
拔出来时他带出了一点朱利叶斯分泌的体液和润滑液，亮晶晶的从朱利叶斯红肿的穴口流出来。朱雀把安全套摘下来，情欲或者怒火消失了，扔掉它时他感觉恶心。和朱利叶斯最初是怎么滚到一起去的他已经忘了，肯定是在火车上，什么时候可就说不准了，反正就是那么糊里糊涂的便凑作了一堆，一笔糊涂账。和鲁路修的第一次因为是他自己单方面的施暴，记得格外清楚，现在想起来，血和精液从鲁路修身体里流出来的画面还是一样的触目。惩罚Zero的方法多的是，他的强奸无论如何也不能用这原因开脱。说到底还是他自己下作。  
“要做的是你，怎么做完了还摆出这副死人脸，看着倒像是我逼你了。”朱利叶斯喘完了，看见朱雀坐在床边出神，嘴上忍不住就要刻薄他几句。  
“是因为那位公主？这时候想起来要为她守节了？布里塔尼亚又不是中华联邦，可给你发不了牌坊——啊！”朱雀终于再按耐不住，捏着他的脸把自己的阴茎塞进他那张恶毒的嘴。  
朱利叶斯只是一具由皇帝操纵的人偶，华美的壳子里大脑千疮百孔，他什么都不在意，因为什么也不记得。但也可能是他从来没认识过真正的鲁路修。鲁路修曾经告诉他，在他和娜娜莉被送走之前，他异母的妹妹偷偷哭了好几回，她以为他们不知道，可她不顾她母亲的禁令来看他们时眼睛还肿着。现在想起来说的就是尤菲了。朱雀还记得年幼的他说起来时脸上强作豁达的悲哀，门外知了落寞地叫着，一声一声，绿树投下深浓的阴影。关于他的事情，他总记得很牢的。然而尤菲背负着污名死去，他曾爱过的那个鲁路修似乎从来没有存在过。  
朱利叶斯挣扎着要躲开，他们现在的性关系不过是两个陌生人无事可做的找乐子，他没有给朱雀做过口交。然而朱雀跨在他的胸口，手卡着他的脸，怎么也无处逃避。最后还是用性羞辱他，朱雀自己也知道这是诡异的，他听到自己空荡荡的胸腔里响起自嘲的笑声。  
布里塔尼亚皇族最显著的特征就是紫眼睛，然而鲁路修的紫和他们都不同，浓得像是把世上全部的紫色压缩在那对眼睛里。朱雀的心理作用，总觉得朱利叶斯的眼睛仿佛更红些，实际上怎么会有差别。朱利叶斯挣扎不动，紫眼睛只是怨毒地看着朱雀。那是他再不会认错的属于鲁路修的眼神，而他的阴茎竟然因此更加膨胀。  
鲁路修的灵魂偶尔会从朱利叶斯的躯壳中显露，那些时候他感到仇恨和愤怒，然而在情绪下压着一丝他自己也不愿意承认的期待。朱雀粗暴的抽插让朱利叶斯几乎喘不上气，又挣扎不得，他苍白的小尖脸上现在添了娇媚而危险的红晕，眼罩是早就蹭掉了，泪水不断地从那双盈盈的紫眼睛流进乌黑的鬓发，肿胀的红唇兜不住口水，脸上一片狼藉，看着很有些可怜。本来在东方男人的词典里，可怜不妨说是可爱的最高形容词。朱雀觉得自己龌龊，然而想是那么想，热血可是全冲到了下身，只顾往更深处顶。  
已经射过一次就没有那么敏感，眼看朱雀没有要高潮的意思，朱利叶斯也不挣扎了——挣扎了也不过是自己受苦，他安静了一会儿，朱雀几乎能看到他怎么在脑子里权衡，最终妥协了，垂下眼睛勉强地用舌头讨好他。这个姿势朱雀其实并不能进的多深，但是朱利叶斯柔滑的唇舌颇有新鲜感，更兼有一种凌辱了他的错觉，自我厌恶和满足丝丝缕缕的夹在一起，快感显得更甜美了。  
高潮来临时朱雀把自己抽出来射在朱利叶斯脸上。他本来趁口中巨物终于离开了在喘息，猝不及防被射了一脸，精液从他长长的睫毛上滑下来，嘴里也尽是白浊。他下意识地闭上嘴，随即便皱了眉偏头要吐掉，朱雀倒在他身旁，哑声道：“吞下去，把脸上的也吃掉。”  
朱利叶斯恨恨地从睫毛下剜他一眼，到底伸手把脸上的精液刮下来，放进嘴里咽了下去。他吞下去后深吸了一口气，张开嘴给朱雀看。  
他此刻看上去淫荡又脆弱，泪痕在颊上闪着微微的一点光，然而一旦脱离了情欲，那双幽幽的紫眼睛还是冷而硬的，像两轮清寒的宝石，是鲁路修，也是朱利叶斯。怪物，朱雀想，明明还有生气，却像是从地狱里爬出来的鬼魂。他毫无预兆地掐住了朱利叶斯的颈子，细白的，温热的，还带着他的齿痕，朱利叶斯没有挣扎，他没什么力气了，只是抬起手搭在朱雀小臂上，带着放弃的意味。僵持了一会儿，反而是朱雀颓然地松开他，跌坐在床上，只觉得心里一片冰凉，他究竟做不到。  
一旦静下来，窗外面是啸叫的寒风，隔了重重帷幕也还听得见那凄厉的声音，若有若有的绕着他们。朱利叶斯开口了，却是娇甜的孩子腔：“朱雀！好热啊……”他睁着那双朦胧的紫眼睛，眼里是没有焦距的快乐，朱雀抱住他时他也无知无觉，只是不断用轻柔而天真的孩子的口气咕哝：“朱雀！好多向日葵啊！”风声还在呜咽，悲苦的，曲折的，没有尽头一样地吹，听了便觉得冷，只有朱雀怀里这个人是暖的，他的心脏在离他的心脏很近的地方跳动着，汗湿的皮肤黏在一起，朱雀无言地抱紧了他。混混沌沌的不知道过了多久，他感到脸上有紧绷的凉意，伸手去碰，原来是泪，已经干在了脸上。


End file.
